


朝暮

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: “亚瑟。”他对着雾色苍茫的湖水喃喃出声。那名字早不复有时间赋予它的悲悯苍凉，只余下一抹深挚又哀痛之极的温柔。





	朝暮

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailueas_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/gifts).



_他见证历史，却不再参与它们。_

_ 有几十年间，他隐居在康沃尔附近的山脚下，曾在那座城池陷入危机时从暗中出手相救。风雨飘摇之中的王城在他的援护下得以又延续了若干年，而那之后，不需要古教的预言，他也知道卡美洛的覆灭已是无可挽回。 _

_ 他亲眼见证了黄金之城的瓦解，亲手拾起过被火舌舔舐焦枯的矛端燕尾旗，伫立在那曾是城堡的废墟之上，意识到这是他多年间第一次重返故土，想必也是最后一次。被铁骑屠戮后的城池烽火不灭，远远望去，河流也隐隐似在燃烧。 _

_ 梅林在一股哀恸之中，感到格外荒唐的嘲弄。他想如果亚瑟也可以目睹这一切，是否会憎恨他。心底深处，他甚至隐隐希望亚瑟能够知晓，希望他能因此回来他身边，当面质问他为何没有保护他的王国，任由它付之一炬。 _

 

_ …… _

 

_ 那时候距离卡美洛的覆灭，已经过去了五百年有余。那些确切的数字都是梅林后来才了解到的——在那个被后世所称为黑暗期的年代，时间的流逝缓慢而混沌。他时常旅居一个地方，醒来后却忘记自己为何而来。维京人攻陷伦敦之后，梅林离开了欧洲。 _

_ 他在海上度过了漫长的年月，最远的时候，他确信他曾抵达过直布罗陀海峡。即便远隔千里，梅林也曾隐隐意识到，他所熟悉的土地正在一点点变得面目全非。人们对战争、宗教、贪欲的狂热凌驾了一切，愈发热衷于为毫无意义的事物自相残杀。 _

_ 相比之下，使得他重返故土的缘由则显得悲哀又可笑。那是他在多佛海角偶遇的一批商船，载满了忧心忡忡的水手。从他们恐慌至极的喃喃中，梅林捕捉到了诸如“天启”、“反基督”、“千年末日”等字样。待到他意识过来的时候，他发现自己又一次伫立在阿尔比恩坚实的土地上，远望着阿瓦隆湖面上终年不散的茫茫雾霭。 _

_ 什么都没有发生。 _

 

_ …… _

 

 

**·01·**

涉及到亚瑟归来的记忆总是模糊的。梅林仍不记得他是怎么发现他，迎接他，并把他接回自己在格拉斯顿伯里山脚下的家里。时间对他来说曾是一潭死水，而如今它重又开始流动。

等他重又记得的时候，或许已经过去了一周有余。他在早餐时奔下楼去，看到亚瑟披着他的睡袍站在厨房里，好奇地捣鼓着他的咖啡机。一把清晨的曦光洒在他的金发上，他看起来犹如梅林此前拥有过的无数个梦境，美丽、遥远、却一触即碎。

他呆呆地伫立在门廊里，浑然不觉时间的流逝，亦不敢出声或伸手上前。幻觉总是在他这么做的时候灰飞烟灭。他不记得自己站了多久，只记得当亚瑟最终转过头来，并对他羞赧地微笑的时候，他的双眼刹那间涌满了泪水。

就算亚瑟被他失魂落魄的模样所吓到，他也很小心地没有表现出来。“呃，我。”他略微尴尬地挪动了一下，指了指咖啡机。即便时过境迁，亚瑟仍保留着一部分从前的习性，那便是不愿承认自己被不了解的东西打倒了。

梅林走向他，无意识地轻轻一笑，一股格外强烈的怀念将他吞没。他把咖啡机从亚瑟暴躁的戳弄下解救出来，双手微微颤抖。离他这样近的时候，梅林总免不了一阵头晕目眩。他头一次知道狂喜也能如猛兽般在一个人体内肆虐，让他担心自己会承受不住这冲击，当场四分五裂。

亚瑟在他的指导下成功做出了一杯拿铁。早餐期间，他用叉子戳着梅林做的吐司，冷不丁说道：“梅林，你知道我确实是回来了，并且哪里都不会去，是吧？”

梅林心中一沉。他低下头攥紧勺子，用力到指尖发白：“我知道。”

他不用抬头也能感觉到亚瑟担忧的目光，迟疑地在他身上徘徊。“我只是......只是一时半会没法接受。我一度以为你再也不会回来了，但是现在你就在这……”

亚瑟握着叉子的手顿住了，一抹哀伤从他眼睛里飘出来。梅林的心脏紧缩。他忘不了亚瑟得知他等了一千多年时的表情，好像有一把烧红的铡刀把他整个人剖开了，梅林从没见过他如此痛苦的样子。那让他想起很久很久以前，当亚瑟告诉他“没有人值得你的眼泪”的时候。

“梅林......”亚瑟在犹豫地开口。一股阴郁的烦躁在梅林胸口蒸腾，他忽然不想听任何亚瑟接下来要说的话。

“我已经在努力尝试了，好吗？”他咕哝，用叉子把黄油戳得满是窟窿，“如果我这副模样吓到了你，那真是对不起。”

一只手越过桌面握住了他的手腕，梅林像被烫到了一般悚然一惊，直直对上亚瑟望着他的双眼。他的眼睛依旧蓝得让梅林想要不顾一切溺毙其中：“梅林，我不是要说这个。我只是想说我不会离开你。不会再丢下你一人。”

不知为何，梅林宁肯亚瑟对他大吼大叫。至少怒火与责备是他见惯了的，而他已经忘记了被温柔相待是怎样的感受。但是就算是千年前，还在卡美洛的时候，亚瑟给予他的温柔也是少之又少，除开他死前的那两天。

梅林垂下头，刹那间感觉脆弱又狼狈。无论是亚瑟轻柔地圈在他腕上的手指，还是那盛满惜痛之色的眼睛，都陌生得令他手足无措。那举动唤醒了一股沉睡在他胸口中、遥远得他几乎已经彻底忘却的渴望，苦涩而猛烈。千年的岁月不仅没能让它淡薄下来，反而沉淀得愈发深邃。

他倏地抽回手，那灼烫的温度却已经渗进了骨血里。

 

**·02·**

总的来说，亚瑟对现代生活适应良好，这倒是让梅林出乎意料。他仍然对电器有几分畏惧，并且似乎十分笃定笔记本电脑是一种新式巫术武器。英格兰这几日阴雨连绵，亚瑟就窝在梅林的书房里，兴致高昂地到处翻找。

梅林走进来的时候，就看到亚瑟直勾勾地凝视着炉火，《不列颠诸王史》古抄本和一些现代书籍散落在茶几上，火光映亮了纸页间金色的墨水。梅林窥到一眼书名——《兰斯洛特和狼》（注1），暗暗地笑了。

“传说纯粹是胡说八道。”亚瑟颇有些忿忿之色。梅林在他身边的沙发上坐下，忍俊不禁。

“那是因为人们爱你，亚瑟。所以才乐此不疲地传颂你的故事。”

“有些叙述完全是信口雌黄。”亚瑟露出愁苦的表情，“格尼薇儿不是邻国公主，我也绝对没有和莫嘉娜.....”他吞咽了一下，有些反胃，“我也不记得莫德雷德怎么就成我的私生子了！不过这些暂且不提，为什么会有人认为我和兰斯洛特搞在一起过？”

梅林抑制住一阵笑声。那本书写得的确相当......大胆。“因为这就是现在的人热衷的。他们喜欢看各种各样的人搞在一起。”

亚瑟重重叹了口气：“如果写这个的人认为会为这样的‘赞颂’倍感兴奋，那他就错了。”

“得了吧，它也没那么一无是处，是不是？”

“和 _兰斯洛特_ ！”

“起码比穴居怪好。想想吧，乌瑟如果知道这段历史随他一起彻底入了土，该会多么庆幸。”

亚瑟大笑出声，眉目间浮现出怀念的神色。梅林又是欣喜又是惆怅，他从没想过他们还会有这样一天，坐在壁炉前追思远去的旧时岁月。

“很奇怪，”亚瑟紧接着说，“意识我明明又活生生地在这里，对世人来说却是只存在于传说里的人。”

只有专著地凝视，他才能注意到亚瑟眼中那一丝不易察觉的怅惘。梅林下意识地弯起唇角，却被自己的回忆猝不及防地吞没了。

他第一次听见那些他所熟悉的名字从人们的口中飘出来，是在十三世纪末，朗蒂尼亚姆市集里的酒馆。中世纪的人们对魔法故事趋之若鹜（注2），梅林听到他和亚瑟的名字夹杂在纰漏百出的情节中被弹唱出来的时候，不禁苦笑了。他曾以为他、他们，已经随着那座黄金之城的瓦解，永远从人们认知中隐去了。

对于这一点，梅林不知该庆幸还是哀伤。他所认识并且深爱的国王终究只活在他的记忆当中，然而仍有些关于那个时代最本质的东西，得以通过这种方式存续了下来。

他们说他是纯白的夏庭之花，是最高贵又光辉圣洁的王。他的骑士们响应圣剑所召，甘愿追随他直抵海格力斯之柱。而他身为王的导师与顾问，是他的王冠、他的剑鞘、他隐没在阴影中的灯塔。（注3）

他设想亚瑟听到这千秋万代的称颂时会有何反应，那个傻瓜想必会比原来更洋洋得意。然而内心深处他却悲哀地想如果亚瑟真的可以听到，他一定不会借此作为吹嘘自己的资本。他会羞赧，梅林怀着一丝久别的溺爱想道，他会略略地低下头去，面容浮上一层红晕。那设想栩栩如生地在脑海中飞起，他的胸口一阵撕心裂肺的揪痛。

亚瑟渴望臣民的肯定，却不为此而活。梅林懂得他所做的一切从来不是为了荣耀，他从不盼望着被人赞扬崇拜。只要那片土地上的人们得以安居乐业，他甚至不介意自己只是默默无闻的一介布衣。

他在嘈杂的酒馆里弯下身，竭力不让痛苦吞噬他的脏腑。他忽然无比渴望能够拥有将故事变活的能力，这样就可以从那些经世人之口被更改得面目全非的叙说里，寻回他深爱的国王的旧影。他无比渴望能够再见亚瑟一面，哪怕只有一盏烛火的功夫——他想要捧起他的面颊，深深吻他，做尽那些在他尚有呼吸时不敢做的事情。他想要拥抱他，和他一起沉入湖底，或是一同焚毁殆尽。

“梅林？”

他浑身一震，猝然从回忆中挣脱出来：“我没事。”他摇摇头，低声说。每当想起这些，他都有种要透不过气来的感觉。

“你从不跟我讲那一千年之间都发生了什么。”

一股熟悉的绝望从心底升起，孱弱无力地扑腾着：“我能说什么？无非是我在等，等了很久，久到我以为你再也不会回来，最后又等到了。”

“梅林——”

“我没事，行吗？重要的是你现在回来了。”梅林打断他。他向来痛恨在人前显得软弱，特别是亚瑟面前；而昔日的国王如今对待他的态度，好像他是某种易碎的玻璃娃娃，“我很好。”

亚瑟垂下了目光，默默咽下涌上唇边的反驳。 **你一点都不好。** 他想要说，又担心会引得梅林更加烦躁不安。梅林是太过迫不及待，想要让一切恢复成从前的样子。但是千年来孤独无望的岁月又怎么会毫无痕迹。

“别再这样小心翼翼地对我了，”梅林说，声音里满是疲惫。亚瑟一惊，他几乎都忘了梅林总是能悄无声息地洞悉他的所思所想，“就像原来那样，好吗？我只是......只是想一切恢复如常。”

亚瑟始终记得他们重逢的那一晚。他记得梅林哽咽地抱住他，记得他在月色下泪流不止的双眼。某种猛烈近似痴狂的神色在他眼底肆意地撕扯，一阵阵痛苦的战栗贯穿他的身体，他像在经历彻骨的新生。

那天夜里，他在什么人的啜泣声中醒来，一点都不意外发现那是梅林。他向来无法承受梅林的眼泪——那支离破碎的抽噎声让他心里疼得发疯，像最柔软的一处被人狠狠掐紧。

梅林在哭，难以自抑又失魂落魄。亚瑟的心一下就碎了。他忽然想起很久很久以前的某一天，他们从莫嘉娜手中夺回城堡，梅林是如何坐在台阶上打趣他，用拙劣的玩笑抹去他的哀愁。他曾拥有亚瑟见过的最坚韧孤勇的灵魂——现在仍是，哪怕这一刻他正在他眼前崩塌溃败。

“对不起，”梅林的声音哽咽得几乎听不清，“我已经忘了怎么与你相处。忘了那是什么感觉了，在你身边的时候。”他抬起头，隔着温暖澄澈的薄薄泪水，亚瑟从他眼中看见了他的心，沉重苍老，孤独攀附其上，是积郁不散的沉疴。他从没见过这么没有安全感的眼睛。

“没关系的。”亚瑟说着挪动了一下，把梅林搂进自己怀里，“我可以帮你记起来。”

梅林紧紧地攀附着他，好像亚瑟是他在这世上仅剩的、最珍贵的东西。亚瑟抱着他，抚摸着他的头发，觉得自己怀中是一具伪装成梅林的枯骨。他在失神中意识到，他们生前从不曾这样亲密过，除了他弥留之际，而此刻这感觉却是如此理所当然。

脆弱的呜咽时断时续，最后终于沉寂下来。亚瑟拥着他，一夜无眠，注视着拂晓的曦光破云而出，内心充满沉沉的哀恸。

“实际上，”亚瑟无声无息地转开话题，“我本想提议今天出去转转。”

梅林精神一振：“你终于受够天天窝在家里了？之前我这么提议的时候，你表现得好像我在建议你去赤手空拳解决一头熊。”

亚瑟不自在地别开目光。

“你连龙都面对过，亚瑟，”他紧张的样子让梅林不由失笑，“这只是现代社会而已。”

先前几天，无论梅林怎么劝说，他就是不肯出门，坚决地藏在梅林的小屋里，仿佛门外有什么虎视眈眈的庞然大物。梅林独自完成了采购，为了表示歉意，亚瑟甚至主动洗了碗，梅林之前还以为洗碗和其它几样事情一起，是亚瑟这辈子都不会去做的事情。

**·03·**

“我想念从前的日子。”出门的时候，亚瑟在他身后低低叹息。

梅林转动钥匙的手稍稍一顿。亚瑟从没这样公开表露过对作为王时的生活的眷恋，也只有在夜幕低垂、炉火幽微的时候，梅林得以从他凝视着火光的眼睛里，窥得一抹转瞬即逝的惆怅。

他们沿着绿草丛生的山路向山脚的城镇走去。迎面路过三三两两的游客，与他们背到而行，欢声笑语隔着氤氲薄雾遥遥飘来。他带着亚瑟在格拉斯顿伯里山脚下的小镇里转了一圈。即便就住在附近，以前梅林也不常来这里，因为那些遍布他们名字的店铺招牌每时每刻都会刺痛他的心。

亚瑟显得又好奇又迷惑：琳琅满目的玻璃橱窗几乎晃花了他的眼，当梅林领他在一家名叫“Excalibur”的餐厅里入座的时候，他十分谨慎地回避了与任何一个侍应生对话的可能。（注4）

“他们都是普通人，亚瑟。又不会吃了你。”

亚瑟坐立不安。梅林在想他之前是否不该告诉亚瑟在如今的年代，他的名号家喻户晓，街上一大半人——如果不是全部——都是听着他的故事长大的，先不论与史实相去多远。

“如果他们问我的名字怎么办？”

梅林耸了耸肩：“现在有一大摞人都叫亚瑟。”

亚瑟短暂地松了口气，直到他打开菜单。

“梅林！”他叫道，“我不明白，这——这上面有我的名字！”

梅林再也忍不住，咯咯笑了出来。亚瑟对他怒目而视。

“你刚刚才说他们不会吃了我的。”

梅林笑得太厉害，最后不得不停下来擦眼泪。他花了几分钟耐心地给亚瑟解释“汉堡”是什么，并且告诉他如果他继续往下看，会发现不止他一人的名字赫然在列。

“梅林的魔法？这又是什么？”

“很明显这是他们能想出来的最佳创意了。”梅林挖苦道。他也不知道这个由酸面包、腰果芝士、鹰嘴豆泥和蘑菇组成的食物跟他的魔法究竟有什么关系。

亚瑟显得乐不可支：“高文真该也看看这个。他一准会笑个不停。”

“是啊。”梅林说，短暂的怀念浮上心头。

他们各自点了以对方命名的食物，亚瑟不听梅林的告诫，点了那杯古里古怪的名为“爱情魔药的”饮品。他尝了一口热气腾腾的咖啡色液体，立刻用手捂住了嘴。他的脸色有点发绿。

“这是……咳，”他用手背蹭着嘴唇，“这是我喝过的最难喝的东西。”

“比盖乌斯的药剂还难喝？”

亚瑟哀怨地看着他，接着也憋不住低笑出声。事实证明冠着亚瑟名字的食物也没有好到哪里去，梅林咬了一口，吞下了一些可疑的黑糊糊的物质，那东西让他的喉咙有种烧焦了的感觉。虽然他就这样扔了二十几镑，走出餐厅的时候，梅林却一点不觉得低落。

事实上，那是一千多年以来，他头一次又觉得自己是在活着，而不只是单单存在于这片已经遗弃了他的土地上，守着一个消逝的影子，只因那曾是他的整个世界。

没人注意到他们两个。坐上开往布里斯托的巴士时，梅林想。好像他们不是某个光辉传说中的法师与国王，而只是两个再正常不过的年轻男孩。好像这不过是一次再寻常不过的出游，而他们已经这样生活了很久，未来还将一直如此。

肩头蓦地一沉，是亚瑟靠在了他身上。

“我还是更喜欢骑马一点。”他喃喃道，梅林这才意识到这也是亚瑟第一次体验现代的交通工具，也难怪他会头晕。前国王又低低呜咽了声什么，把脑袋垂在梅林肩膀上不省人事。

绵延万里的原野丘陵在窗外向后飞速掠过。梅林将手伸进亚瑟发间，一下下轻柔梳理着他凌乱的金发。那触感依然和记忆中一般柔软无二。

火车缓缓驶入帕丁顿车站，他把亚瑟摇醒，同时抑制着心底此起彼伏的思绪。

像从前的罗马人一样，梅林也更习惯伦敦的拉丁语古名。这些年来他一直抗拒走近这座城市——朗蒂尼亚姆承载了太多痛苦的回忆。他在十三世纪末重返不列颠的时候，那里的市集酒馆是他获取外界信息的唯一渠道。游方艺人与吟游诗人也格外愿意在此聚集，听着亚瑟的名字从那些陌生人口中唱出来，总是令他痛苦万分。

竖琴的音色纯美空灵，然而每一缕乐声都是他的挽歌。

梅林上一次来这里的时候，是千禧年的除夕之夜，他坐在爱神雕像的台阶上，注视着夕阳浸没下金色的皮卡迪利广场。午夜时分，他看着礼花在泰晤士河上空绽放，明灭如璀璨星河。路人三五成群，相拥而笑，像栖息在一起的水鸟。

一阵格外猛烈的渴望刹那间席卷了他：他有多久不曾与人拥抱过了？他有多久不曾感受过那亲密无间的相处所带来的温暖了？他用枯枝似的手指抚过褴褛的袍子，恨不得能把骨血拆毁殆尽，去把那埋藏在心底的回忆扯出来捧在掌心。那是他浑身上下唯一残存有温度的地方。

“你没告诉我会有这么多人。”亚瑟的声音骤然在耳畔响起，有些气急败坏的。甫一下车，他就躲到了梅林身后。

“严格来说，根据你的身份来看，他们应该更怕你一点。”他们在海德公园的一条长凳上坐下来的时候，梅林说。亚瑟重重地叹气，从梅林手里接过他在COSTA点的那杯卡布奇诺，审慎地抿了一口。

“我不知道。这个时代有某些东西让我不安。一切都和原来不一样了。”

出乎意料地，梅林并未继续打趣他，而是沉默地点了点头。他的眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉，是盛满哀戚的深湖。

“工业革命的时候，我差点想逃去别的洲。魔法在你走后的这些年日益衰微，但是在那一年彻底从这片土地上消失了。”

某种纯粹苍凉的东西也正在纺织机和蒸汽机的倾轧声中，从阿尔比恩的土地上缓慢地烟消云散。在绝望与痛苦的驱使下，梅林第一次来到了格拉斯顿伯里修道院，注视着荒寒的秋月照耀在世人为亚瑟所立的坟墓前。

夜晚的修道院万籁俱寂，他几乎觉得自己也是徘徊在长草间的幽灵。十字架的阴影投在矮矮墙垣上，宛如剑影林立。

背靠着国王的坟茔，梅林并不觉得悲伤，却有种近乎荒谬的自嘲。立下这块标语的人想必不会知道，此刻孤坐于此的人曾亲手为那传说中光辉无比的王系上披风盘扣，目送他走上剑栏，在万众瞩目下迎来他的终局。他曾亲手送他赴死。他也知道坟冢里空无一物，荒草丛生，可是只有这里——离阿瓦隆、离他所深爱的国王最近的地方——能够恩赐他无上的慰藉。

“我从没想要你一人承担这些。”亚瑟说。梅林沉沉地苦笑。那一刻他蓦然有种恐慌，那阴郁的神情深深扎根在他眼底，就像是生长在骨血中的一般，正在将他所认识的那个梅林缓慢地吞噬殆尽，而亚瑟害怕他会来不及救他。

然而梅林从来都不止是那个不谙世事的、有几分傻乎乎的男仆。就算是从前，他又了解他多少呢？

“这本来就是对我的惩罚。”梅林状似不经意地说，他又一次苦笑起来，只有苦抵达了眼底，“是我没能拯救你，没能完成我的使命，将魔法带回阿尔比恩。是我失败了......”

“不，梅林。快别说了。根本不是。”

亚瑟想也没想，伸手握住了梅林的手腕，想阻止他的颤抖。指尖下的腕骨是那么柔细，偏有种坚韧得不行的感觉。他太过沉浸在梅林眼中的憾恨里，以至于都没发现一只鸭子摇摇摆摆地走过来拱他的靴子。

“当心点，它们可是女王的财产。”梅林笑道，小心地把那只禽类赶走了。有一群水鸟聚集在辉光粼粼的水面，像一整片积雪。

回去后的第二天，梅林在他们住所附近发现了一只受伤的谷仓猫头鹰。他把那只鸟儿接了进来，悉心地照料它之后，它便不肯走了。亚瑟嘲笑梅林给它取名“阿基米德”，根本就是为了顺应那堆胡诌的传说，但是梅林坚持阿基米德是个好名字。

他心不在焉地摩挲着猫头鹰灰褐色的羽毛，随口问道：“之前你跟我说，你背着我偷偷孵出来的那个龙，你给她取了什么名字？”

梅林脸色陡然一沉，像有一只无形之手狠狠扑灭了他体内尚才重新燃起的一星火光。

“梅林......”

但是梅林已经在向后退去。“我——我很抱歉，亚瑟。”他哽咽道，下一秒就消失不见了。亚瑟呆了一呆，叫道：“梅林！”随即追了出去。阿基米德他们身后，发出了一声柔和的哀鸣。

他到处找不见梅林，靠坐在沙发上微微睡着了，临到午夜的时候才醒来，对上了梅林疲倦的双眼。他正要开口，亚瑟伸手阻止了他。他不想再听到一句来自梅林的道歉了。

阿基米德蜷缩在笼子里睡着了。梅林在他对面坐下来，沉默无言。他也恨这样的自己，可就是控制不住。他以为过去了一千多年，他终于可以对过往自己的错误释怀，却没想到每每想起，还是痛彻脊髓。

隐隐约约地，他听到亚瑟在安慰他，对他讲阿瓦隆里的事情。他讲到阿瓦隆的时间宫殿前有两个巨大的玻璃沙漏，里面盛满一红一蓝的宝石，象征他们所剩余的寿命。

“现在我们是一样的了。”亚瑟轻声说。梅林半信半疑。

“我就不该把《哈利·波特》推荐给你。”

亚瑟脸上浮起一阵红晕。

“我根本不喜欢。”他看到梅林的表情，“好吧，我很喜欢，但我说的也是实话。有一个希德——他是比较好相处的那个——告诉我这回一切结束的时候，我们会去往同一个地方。你再也不需要一个人等我了。”

亚瑟深挚的目光让梅林不自在地转开脸：“他是个很好的巫师。”他看着茶几上摊开的那本《凤凰社》封面上戴眼镜的小男孩，轻声说。

“那也不如你。”亚瑟揶揄。

梅林的呼吸稍稍凝滞了。

“但是他成功了。击败了黑魔王，拯救了他爱的人。”他说，又一次危险地哽咽了，“而我是彻头彻尾的失败者。” 

“梅林！”亚瑟抓住他的双肩，逼迫他凝视着他，“我不准你这么说。”

“但我就是！”他喊道，亚瑟畏缩了一下，“我没能救你。我失败了。那么多年……我拼命想要救你，却还是没能阻止预言的实现。”

“一派胡言。梅林，没有你的话，我早在认识你第二天就死在瓦伦特手里了。听着，”亚瑟专著地凝视着他，一字一顿，“对我来说你就是世界上最伟大的法师。 _我的_ 法师。我为你骄傲。”

梅林呆呆地看着，直到亚瑟把他拥入怀中，他才意识到自己在哭。

“我早就被你拯救了，梅林。”亚瑟的声音埋藏着一抹久远的、令人几欲沉溺的温柔，“很早很早以前。”

梅林抱着他，呼吸着他颈间温暖又熟悉的气息，在他怀中睡着了。

 

**·04·**

梅林早就知道他们之间这种如履薄冰的关系总有一天会破裂，当它最终发生的时候，他想要么是他厌倦了亚瑟小心翼翼像对待瓷娃娃那样对待他，要么就是那天深夜，他在噩梦中猝然惊醒，却发现屋子里空空荡荡，犹如噩梦未醒一样。

他差点把房间整个儿拆掉，也找不到亚瑟在哪里。当他最终气喘吁吁地奔下楼时，心脏在胸口怦怦狂跳，他确实已经是个垂垂老矣的人了——无论外表怎样年轻，都只是魔法的假象而已。他靠在花园的栅栏上，月光岑寂萧条，恰如他曾度过的无数个荒寒又孤独的夜晚。

或许他从一开始就没能接受亚瑟归来的事实，一直都以为那是梦境，所以到了梦醒的那一刻终于如释重负，竟像是在一直期盼着一般。冷风浸透骨髓，梅林咳嗽了一声，难以置信自己怎么还会对幻觉信以为真。他都经历过那么多次同样的幻想、同样的希冀……他以为他已经学会了不去盼望。

一段遥远的记忆忽然涌入脑海：

_魔法彻底消失后的数年，他意识到环绕圣岛的湖水即将干涸了。很快，这片水域就不再是能够通往阿瓦隆的介质，仙境之国也将随之永远隐入迷雾与沼泽中。（注5）_

_那段隔世岁月所留给他的最后一丝痕迹，也将消失殆尽。_

_那晚梅林在湖边坐了很久，听着从湖心深处传来的声音，悲痛难抑。那是他曾在此地送走的每个人所发出的轻柔呼唤，遥远而熟悉。那些声音像透明的、银色的白鹳，每每在他接近湖水时就翩跹而起，在他身边啁啾低语。有时候他会觉得他也是他们中的一员，是被抽去龙骨、剔走桅杆的船骸，沉没在黝黯的湖底，往生之地的幽灵在腐木的船板上来回游动。_

_那是他的朽骨，他想，他也是一把灰尘。一个已经不属于此世的幽魂。他手中黯淡的油灯宛如星辰的遗骸，褴褛的斗篷是暴风雨摧折下的陈旧风帆，喑哑地猎猎作响。_

_“亚瑟。”他对着雾色苍茫的湖水喃喃出声。那名字早不复有时间赋予它的悲悯苍凉，只余下一抹深挚又哀痛之极的温柔。_

他沉浸在回忆中，恍然间沉沉睡去，竟像是又回到了那个孤独的长夜，知悉这世上最后一丝和过去的联结也烟消云散。有什么人摇醒他的时候，梅林悚然一惊，才意识到自己靠在栅栏上睡着了。

昏沉的视线里出现一双眼睛。梅林颤抖着，沙哑地开口：“亚瑟？”

“对不起，”亚瑟说，声音里满是疲惫，还有愧疚。他用指尖拭去了梅林脸上的尚未干透的泪痕，“我出去绕了一圈。”

梅林猛地站了起来，亚瑟一惊，缩回了手。

“你在想什么？就这么一个人跑出去，连声招呼都不打？”

“我只是需要静一静，”亚瑟说，“一个人。”

“你可能会遇到危险！”梅林喊道。一想到那可能带来的后果，他就觉得自己快要歇斯底里。

“我能保护好自己。我可能是死了一千多年，但我又不是残废了！”

“你不知道可能会发生什么。”

“梅林，这已经不是中世纪了。又不是说哪里会冒出来刺客想要谋杀我。”

那声音里辛辣的讽刺引得梅林怒不可遏。

“好吧，下回如果你心血来潮想出去遛弯，至少记得告诉我一声。”他喊道，声音惊起了好几只林雀，扑棱棱地从树梢上飞起，“我以为你就这么走了！”

亚瑟做了个有些抓狂的手势，表情溃败下来。

“到底要怎么样，你才肯相信我，梅林？”亚瑟说，不知怎的，他的表情在月光下竟显出几分绝望，“我说了很多次我不会离开你，或是凭空消失，但你就是不信。不过我猜我也不该感到意外，是吧？毕竟以前你就是这么做的。”

仿佛一记重锤迎头敲下，梅林狠狠地颤抖起来。这是他们重逢之后，亚瑟第一次提起千年前的事情。

“我真的不明白——我做错了什么，为什么我身边的人都非要骗我？”

他本来没有这么生气的，但他猜想他是压抑了太久了。魔法仿佛被迫沉眠太久的困兽，发出乍然苏醒后的怒吼。脚下的土地开始震动，清澄的夜空骤然间黑雾翻涌，张开了巨大的云翳。

一道雪亮的闪电骤地撕裂了暗沉的积云，然后又是一道。伴随着响彻天穹的惊雷，暴雨倾盆而下。清冷寒风地刮过脸颊，亚瑟不躲不避，任由冰冷的雨水砭透骨髓。熟悉的魔法扑面而来，直到整个世界里，铺天盖地，都是那凛冽温柔的感觉。

亚瑟的面容被雨水模糊，他倔强地一声不吭，像是笃定了梅林不敢——不愿伤害他，连一丝害怕的神色也无。他浑身被雨水浸透，闪电照亮了他的金发，宛如王冠一般烁烁生光。

老天，他真怀念这个。像是又回到了卡美洛一样。那种小心翼翼、若即若离的亲密与恭敬荡然无存，这才是他和亚瑟本来的样子，他们之间本就横贯着深深的裂痕，只是还没来得及处理，亚瑟就离去了而已。

“我以为无论如何，至少有一个人永远不会背叛我。”亚瑟用一种极其寒冷的声音说，“结果呢？告诉我，梅林，如果不是我快死了，你要说多少谎，才肯告诉我真相？我是不是永远都不配得到你的信任？”

“你以为我想吗？”他吼道，亚瑟畏缩了一下，“要不要我提醒你，你当面对我表明过多少次巫术是邪恶的？有多少次，你亲手抓捕、烧死他们，不遗余力，就像你父亲那样？”

亚瑟脸色苍白，有那么一刻，他看上去像是要哭起来一般：“所以你是真的认为我会处死你，是吗？”

梅林苦笑道：“你一直都是这样对待有魔法的人，我如何能相信我是特殊的？”

亚瑟猛地一动，有一瞬间，梅林几乎以为他要拔出剑来。但是亚瑟只是走向他，神色平静。在他眼中，怒火被洗濯得一干二净，只剩下一抹清晰的痛色。

“我多么希望你能对我有点信心，梅林。”走过他身边的时候，亚瑟轻声说，“或者说，对你自己有点信心。”

他说完之后就走进了屋里，留下梅林一个人对着凄冷的风雨。积水在圣丘的山坡上汇成了银色的溪流，汩汩淌下。滂沱雨声渐渐止息，夜空再度恢复成本来的模样。月光宛如沁凉的雾霭悄然渗进血液，寒彻骨髓。

 

**·05·**

他回到房间，不出意外发现亚瑟醒着。炉火舔舐着他的侧脸，将他的瞳孔映成熔金般的颜色。

“我欠你一句道歉。”梅林阖上门，亚瑟头也不回地说，“我不该那样说…..我知道当年，你也是迫不得已。”

“我在想你刚刚说的最后那句话。”

亚瑟转过头来。静寂的房间里，只有壁炉劈啪作响的声音。

“我以为你能明白。”亚瑟说，他的眼眸清澈平静，然而这却是头一次，梅林发现自己摸不清他究竟在想什么。

“明白什么？”

“明白你对我有多么重要。”

梅林下意识倒吸一口凉气。记忆里，亚瑟从来没有在这类事情上这么直截了当过。没准阿瓦隆里的一千年真的改变了他不少。

“我死前的那两天——”他开口，梅林不得不别开目光。刹那间他又能看见亚瑟的脸，血色尽失又暮气沉沉，金发黯淡无光，嘴角残留的一抹温柔笑意是他所留给梅林的唯一遗赠。他胸腔里一阵撕心裂肺的锐痛，“我选择了和你待在一起。”

“因为我说我能救你。或者说，我以为我能。”他哽咽了。亚瑟的手指动了一下，似乎在克制着不伸出手来安抚他。

“不，梅林，我从一开始就知道你救不了我。没有人能。从莫德雷德——”这个名字让梅林又是一阵寒战，“把剑从我身体里拔出来的那一刻我就知道，我的死是注定了的。”

梅林低下了头。他缄默无声地忍耐着，许久，仍然感到一线温热滑下面颊。

“我本来可以回去卡美洛，交代后事、传位、见一见我的骑士和臣民，还有我的王后。”亚瑟轻声说，“但是我没有。”

“为什么？”梅林含混地问，竭力吞下抽噎。他不想让自己更难堪了。

“因为我不想。我更情愿跟你一起，度过我在世上最后的时间，像我唯一想要的那样。”

他一定是无意识地让时间停止了，否则世界上怎么会只剩下亚瑟轻柔沉静的呼吸，时远时近，夹杂着记忆中湖水拍击堤岸的遥远回声，渐行渐起。有时候他觉得他度过了千年，却始终是二十六岁。正如他行走过人间的海角天涯，却知道自己终将回到此处。

他经历过无数次人生，却只活过一次。

“我从不惧怕死亡，梅林。”梅林浑身一颤。亚瑟已经近在咫尺，他能看见他颤动的睫毛，如同蝴蝶轻柔振翅，“我只是遗憾自己没有更多时间，来告诉你，我——”

他顿住了，呼吸蓦地抽紧。

“我有多么爱你。”

轻柔的触感落在唇上的时候，湖水扑向梅林，汹涌地吞没了他。耳畔隐隐有什么在细微崩裂，他听到一阵又一阵遥远又震耳欲聋的回声：那是陈朽不堪的骨骼，在体内寸寸瓦解；是火光照进灵魂的沉骸，徐徐蒸干千年的积尘。

那是回忆在身旁翩跹而起，牵动时间重又开始流淌。魔法焕出新生的火光，他终于又一次活了过来。

 

**·06·**

“嗷，”酒精蛰在伤口上，梅林轻嘶了一声。

“知道痛下回就小心点。”亚瑟斥道，手上的动作却愈发轻柔。

电视里在播着迪士尼1963年的动画电影《石中剑》。这是亚瑟在了解到这个时代人们对他的普遍印象之后，执意要求梅林放给他看的。平心而论，梅林相当喜欢这个片子，其中蕴含着的一些纯真而质朴的东西每次都让他忍俊不禁，但是亚瑟耿耿于怀。

“说真的，我搞不懂世人怎么会觉得你才是更深谋远虑的那一个。”亚瑟说，把绷带绑得一丝不苟，梅林从没见过他这么细心，“考虑到你其实是个拿起剑就会弄伤自己的傻瓜。”

梅林脸红了：“我找不到锄头了。”

“所以你觉得用我的剑除草是个很好的选择，嗯？”

亚瑟系好结，出乎意料的是，他捧起梅林受伤的手，吻了吻他露在绷带外面的指尖。梅林窘迫得要命，但是亚瑟温热的嘴唇烙在皮肤上的触感过于美好，他犹豫一番，还是没有抽回手。

“没准你不该把剑留在花园里。”

亚瑟瞪他一眼：“是啊，我可是记住了。”

梅林抿住嘴唇，悄悄地笑了。暮色时分，晚风从敞开的窗棂间不断飘拂而入。远处偶尔传来渺茫的风笛声，袅袅地消散在风里。他把头枕在亚瑟腿上，感到前所未有的惬意。

亚瑟时不时会把手伸进他发间，梳理着他的头发，或者低下头来吻他。即使已经有过很多次，他也还是得挣扎着才没有让心脏跳出窗外，骨碌碌地滚下山坡去。

一千年以前，他重任在身，忙于履行命运，满心想的都是怎么保护亚瑟，怎么保护他而不被他发现自己有魔法，即便有过短暂的渴望，也都在不断奔波中被匆匆埋没。如今是亚瑟唤醒了那股曾盘桓在他体内的隐秘欲求：想要有人能够完全理解他，认可他的天赋与使命，信任他并且珍惜他。

梅林在亚瑟腿上翻了个身，坐了起来，像个孩子似的把自己窝在他怀里。亚瑟溺爱地笑了，他一只手环过梅林的腰，另一只手扣住梅林的后脑，仰起头深深地吻他。温暖柔和的气息扑面而来，梅林沉浸其中，恍然想着，他从不知道不孤独的感受竟是如此美妙。从亚瑟失神睁大的眼睛来看，或许他也在这么想。

亚瑟时不时会对情节作出评论，诸如“我小时候可没有那么笨拙”、“我怎么会给别人当侍从？他们一定是搞反了名字”，还有“梅林，你真的能把人变成鱼吗？”尾声渐近，他却安静下来。

“其实我很高兴这是你在世人眼中的样子，”亚瑟突然说，电视里响彻着山呼海啸的“国王万岁”，而他面容平静，恍然仍是旧时模样，“那感觉是我不曾给过你的名分——最信任的顾问和法师。我很高兴它以另一种方式回到了你身上。”

酸楚吞没了梅林的心。白炽灯照耀下，亚瑟的眼睛深挚真诚，回忆在其中渐渐苏醒。

“你知道我根本不想要那些。”梅林说，在他旁边的沙发上坐下来。他们的手就那么自然而然地交缠在一起。

“那是我想要给你的。我一直在想，如果我能早些知道…….”愧悔在他脸上是那么鲜明，叫梅林痛彻心扉。他用食指抵住亚瑟的嘴唇，剩下的话消散无声。

“那些都已经过去了。”

亚瑟定定地看着他，半晌，他的目光温柔下来。

“我很乐意当你的仆人。”梅林说，“过去如此，现在依旧。如果你愿意，我的余生都是你的。”

亚瑟忽然严肃起来，只有梅林能看出来，他作出这副表情是为了掩盖内心的不安。

“但是，梅林.....我已经不是国王，自然也就不需要仆人了。”

梅林设想过这样的答复，纵使如此，他仍旧不得不转开头咽下喉中的苦涩。亚瑟当然已经不再需要他......他怎么会那样愚蠢地以为几个吻就代表亚瑟会想要和他共度一生了？他当然有权选择自己想要的人生，而不是被和梅林绑在一起。卡美洛化为尘湮，世上不复有魔法的容身之地。而梅林，梅林则是被岁月雕琢出的一具朽骨，呼吸中布满时间的尘埃。这副旧时的容貌之下，是行将就木的枯枝般的灵魂与躯体。

就算他将要履行重生归来的使命，或许他也确实不再需要梅林的保护了。

“我知道了。我......”他哽道，忽然需要马上离开这里。如果他再继续下去，情形会变得相当难堪——主要是他难堪。梅林起身就要逃出门去，却被亚瑟从身后握住手腕，一把拽回了原地。

梅林恼火地在那桎梏下挣扎，但是亚瑟毫不客气。委屈、酸涩、失落，还有堆叠了太久太久，久到已经填满了他的脏腑与骨血的孤独，此刻全数气势汹汹地反扑而来。梅林徒劳地挣扎着，在能意识到之前，一滴温热的液体已经滚出了眼眶，紧接着又是一滴。

亚瑟放开他的手腕，转而抚上他的脸颊，擦去一片湿淋淋的泪痕。梅林内心充满了对自己的羞愧与愤怒，好像他还不够丢人似的。他隐约听到亚瑟长长地叹了口气，整个人就被他拉进怀里。

“我以为一千年过去，你总该不会还像那时候一样。”亚瑟叹息道，像抚摸一只桀骜不驯的猫咪似的抚摸他，把梅林的抗议都摸得没了声，“结果事实证明，你还是个无可救药的白痴。”

亚瑟的怀抱相当温暖又让人沉醉，梅林任由自己被抱着，疲倦地阖上眼帘：“是你告诉我不要改变的。”

亚瑟哽了一下，某种极其深邃的哀恸忽然从他眼中一闪而过。他捧住梅林的脸，指尖细细地摩挲着他的眉梢、耳廓、颧骨，再到鼻梁。疼惜像是能从他指尖满溢而出，浸透他所爱抚过的每一处。

“我确实已经不再需要仆人。”亚瑟深吸了一口气。直视着他的眼睛的时候，梅林发现那种羞赧般的神情又一次回来了，“我的意思是，如果你愿意——愿不愿意成为.....别的。”

“别的？”

亚瑟在他唇上浅浅一啄，神情严肃起来：“我还不知道命运把我召回不列颠是为何。但无论是什么，我都想要和你一起。”

梅林没有回答。拥住他此世唯一的王，他用力吻了他。

 

**·07·**

登上格拉斯顿伯里山岗的那天，英格兰晴空高照。梅林用魔法隐去了他们的身形，站在圣丘顶部的高塔旁，看着来往的游人三三两两，身影沿着蜿蜒的小径缓缓移动。

昨晚他们在圣丘上度过了一夜。梅林躺在亚瑟伸开的臂弯中，万千星辰扑面而来。岑寂夏夜里，像是能听见银河流淌的声音，沉静私密。

他把头枕在亚瑟肩上，后者的手指有一搭没一搭地梳理着他的头发。梅林搂着他，很久以来头一次起了倦意，却又舍不得睡去。他无比享受现下的时光，在卡美洛的时候，他们从来没有机会，也没有时间来好好地了解彼此。

从山顶向下望去，绿野丘陵绵延万里，翠色欲滴，整个阿尔比恩的广袤土地都一览无余。梅林在山脚的长草试图寻找属于他们的小屋，亚瑟的气息却忽然从身后缠绕上来。

梅林轻轻一笑，向后靠进他的怀里。又有几个旅人从身边走过，多是年轻的女孩子，浅粉色与黑色的衣摆在偶尔拂过的微风中翻飞。

“她们都是为了你而来的。”他轻声说，久远的骄傲在心中升起。亚瑟贴着他，摇了摇头。

“我已经不是国王了。”

梅林转过身，轻轻拂开亚瑟额角的一缕金发：“你永远都是我的国王。”

亚瑟握住了他的手，吻如细雨般洒在指尖：“我也只想成为你一个人的。”

阳光洒在他耀眼的金发间，他依稀仍是从前深孚众望、红袍挂剑的王储与骑士，隔着千年的岁月静静凝视着他。

“我之前在想，我还是王子的时候，就希望有朝一日，可以去远在阿尔比恩之外的地方看一看。”亚瑟斟酌着说，“我从前不可能去那么远的地方旅行，但是现在我有时间了。”

“所以，我在想……你愿不愿意和和我一起。”亚瑟说完，向他伸出了手。

梅林没有丝毫犹豫就握住了那只伸来的手。漫长的一生里，他还从未这样笃定过。

片刻的寂静里，梅林听见自己骤然急促的心跳声，夹杂着亚瑟轻柔的呼吸，是他听过的最美妙动人的乐声。阳光像从天穹洒落的光雨，他想，他已经有很久没有见过这样美丽的晴天。

 

 

**END**

**\- AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY AFTER**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lancelot and the Wolf - 确有其书，书中因为有大量Lancelot/Arthur的同性R18戏份而引起读者不满，被戏称为成人版的BBC Merlin。美亚有audio版本，其实就是个严肃点的ao3同人
> 
> 2\. Breton Lay - 佐以魔法与精灵元素的浪漫传说，为中世纪最受欢迎的故事种类之一，另一种是屎尿屁黄色故事。因为中世纪人太无聊，娱乐方式大大匮乏，所以会讲故事的人备受追捧。《坎特伯雷故事集》的The Wife of Bath's Tale就是前者的典型，Miller's Tale则属后者。
> 
> 3\. 灵感来源于此：" He was the fairest flower of our race, Cymry's most noble son, Lord of the Summer Realm, Pendragon of Britain." ― Stephen R. Lawhead, Arthur
> 
> 4\. 确有此餐厅，在Town Hall，Glastonbury。菜单妙趣横生，菜品十分鬼畜。
> 
> 5\. 此处阿瓦隆设定取自《阿瓦隆迷雾》。


End file.
